TBA
by NeoCaliber
Summary: This is a Charisk FF. I don't really have a good summary for this. Sorry. Please don't diss this FF. It is hasn't got to the good parts yet. Stay tuned if you want good content. Rated M for safety precautions. IF YA DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T EVEN CLICK ON THIS! R&R


_**AN**_ : _Hello, you guys! Sorry about the whole non-existing, non-responsiveness, and stuff… Really. I am. School is been taxing, you know? I felt that I needed to do an UNDERTALE fanfic for a while now. So, enjoy! Oh, and please go easy on me? This is my first UNDERTALE work. You may roast me. But until I'm a nice, golden marshmallow... Please?_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : _I do not own UNDERTALE!_

 _ **WARNING**_ : _This will contain_ _ **YAOI**_ _in it. Rating this_ _ **M**_ _just to be safe!_

 _ **Charisk**_

 _ **Note**_ : _Frisk is the reader and Chara is an independent character._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Deception & Meeting Goatmom**_

* * *

You have fallen into a gaping chasm. Onto a bed of golden flowers, so it seems. _How did you end up here? Where are you?_

You check yourself for injuries. To your surprise, not a single part of you appears to be damaged. However, you are suddenly dizzy. Your eye sight fails you and everything is blurry beyond distinction. Panic sets in, but you will yourself to stay determined.

A strange sense of direction takes over as if you know where to go. Although everything is dark, you press on until you make out a light at the end of the tunnel. Eagerly, you rush to the source and realize that you have reached a clearing. You feel the open air around you shift. You are not alone here.

You make out that the light source is a shaft of light from above ground. Overcome with sadness, tears silently slide down your pale cheeks. _No, you must not cry._ Determination fills you with enough strength to dry your eyes and head toward the light shaft. To your surprise, something begins to talk to you as you draw near.

\- Howdy!

You nod in greeting, relieved that someone is talking to you. The looming feeling of loneliness seems to minimize a bit.

\- I'm _**FLOWEY**_! _**FLOWEY**_ the _**FLOWER**_!

Flowey the flower… All you can see right now is a gold and green blob in front of you. You try to focus your already bad vision. To your delight, the strange, talking flower becomes more apparent. Its pleasant smile warms your heart despite the chilly air surrounding you.

\- Hmmm…

The flower tilts its blossom to the side and regards you politely. You stare back at the friendly creature. After a moment of silence, Flowey speaks again.

\- You're new to the _**UNDERGROUND**_ , aren'tcha?

You nod once.

\- Golly, you must be so confused!

The sweet smile widens into a grin. Flowey seems to be a little too friendly. At least that is how you feel…

\- Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.

Now you tilt your head, with confusion. What in the world is Flowey talking about? Before you can ask, the little golden flower continues without missing a beat.

\- Ready? Here we go!

Suddenly, a strange thing appears above your forearm and you jump in surprise. It appears to be a screen of some sort from another dimension. A black square outlined in white is displayed. In the center of it, a vibrant, red heart beats. It seems to match your pulse, beat for beat.

\- See that heart? That is your _**SOUL**_ , the very culmination of your being!

You get the urge to touch this so-called " _ **SOUL**_ ". For what looks like the fourth time now, you are surprised to see that you can move it around. In fact, feeling a little curious, you find that when you move, the _**SOUL**_ does the same accordingly. You look back at Flowey with a look of wonder on your face.

\- Your _**SOUL**_ starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of _**LV**_.

 _ **LV**_? You look at him quizzically. Huh?

\- What does _**LV**_ stand for?

Nod.

\- Why, _**LOVE**_ , of course!

You feel as if you know what the plant is talking about. The interest is plain as day on your face. Flowey looks at you knowingly.

\- You want some _**LOVE**_ , don't you?

Nod. You think back to the moments you experienced love with others. Hugs, kisses, and more…

\- Don't worry! I'll share some with you!

Flowey's grin widens more. From thin air, white bullets appear in front you. You see the same appear on your screen. The talking flower winks at you and he appears genuinely charming.

\- Down here, _**LOVE**_ is spread through… Little white…"friendliness pellets."

Filled with curiosity, you examine them from afar. You want to touch them…

\- Go ahead. They won't hurt you.

The objects move steadily closer to you. Feeling encouraged, you reach out and touch one. Pain shoots through your entire body. You are blown back from the impact of the other so-called "friendliness pellets" and hit the ground. Looking at your screen, you see the effects of the attack.

The pain is nearly unbearable, but you manage to sit up. You look back at the clearly, not-so-friendly creature. He appears to loom over you, menacingly smiling.

\- You idiot…

He laughs evilly and glares at you with ill-intent.

\- In this world, it's kill or _**BE**_ killed.

The betrayal leaves you motionless as you try to comprehend what just happened. How could such a nice little golden flower go from being so kind to wanting to end you?

\- Why would _**ANYONE**_ pass up an opportunity like this?!

To your dismay, a ring of bullets materializes, surrounding you. Aren't you just fucked over now. What a terrible fate… You frantically call out for help. But, no one seemed to hear you. You are in the middle of an underground cave. No one above-ground would be able to find you even if they did hear your distress.

 _ **\- DIE.**_

The ring of death spins around you as it closes in on you once again. Flowey begins laughing sadistically as he watches you, moments away from death. Tears fall once more for a better reason as the bullets begin slicing through your skin, damaging your _**SOUL**_.

Out of nowhere, a ball of flame shoots through the surrounding darkness and Flowey is set aflame. At this, you shield your eyes and roll up into a ball. The pain continues to sear into your defenseless body and _**SOUL**_ , it is so overwhelming.

This must be what Hell feels like… Your sobs echo in the dark cavern and you wish you could just die already. Expecting to feel Death's cold embrace, warmth and safety envelops your poor, battered body and _**SOUL**_. You feel yourself being lifted and held close by something furry.

\- What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…

This voice sounds motherly and it comforts you greatly. Your sobs gradually subside and you open your eyes a little to see. White and fluffy fur tickles your face as you find yourself looking at what appears to be the cavern wall. You realize that you are at the mercy of another monster. You shake with fear at this.

\- Ah, do not be afraid my child.

You realize that this new creature has that motherly tone that you heard before. Relaxing, you feel the monster shift your body around so that you can see its face. Face-to-face with what appears to be a goat monster, your eyes widen in surprise, but you tell yourself that there is nothing to fear. This thing saved you after all.

Seeing you considerably calmer now, the goat creature smiles fondly at you. She helps you stand after tending to your visible wounds and proceeds to introduce herself. You feel safer as time goes on.

\- I am _**TORIEL**_ , caretaker of the _**RUINS**_. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen.

You listen carefully and think of how fortunate you are for Toriel. She reminds you of your own mom and how doting she was. It makes you smile at the goat creature. Toriel finishes her introduction.

\- You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way, my child.

With that she turns and leaves. Not wanting to be left behind, you scamper after her. Just a little way off the path, a shiny object captures your eye. Oh, pretty shiny… You touch the shiny and a thought goes through your mind.

 _The shadow of the_ _ **RUINS**_ _looms above, filling you with determination._

Indeed, it does just that. You feel reinvigorated and, upon examining your _**SOUL**_ , your health is replenished. It puts a slight spring in your step. Whoa, you feel so amazing!

A prompt on your screen appears.

 **SAVE?**

You accent to the notion, amazed at the new ability you have just acquired.

 **FILE SAVED.**

* * *

 _ **AN**_ : _Well. I'll leave that there for now I suppose… If you liked it, please let me know!_ _ **R &R**_


End file.
